She Waited
by vacant xpressi0ns
Summary: Light HBP Spoilers. About waiting for love. kinda. implied HG. one shot.


**A/N**: **HBP spoiler. This is basically a look at Ginny and what she's been through. The beginning is the end of the White Tomb chapter. I don't have HBP with me. My sister is barrowing it. X.x **

**Anyways, read, comment all that jazz. If I did anything wrong or something, please nicely point it out. This is yet again another late night/early morning writing.**

**&&&thestorybegins:**

She didn't cry, she dared not to cry.

Ginevra Weasley didn't cry.

She didn't want to.

What she really wanted to do was to slap him silly. How dare he say that they had to give up everything that she hoped and wished for? What they became. It's not going to be the same. It will never be the same.

How would she face him now? It was impossible. The boy, no man she loved, ever since the first day she heard about him. She heard about him ever since she was little. She knew his stories, she new what he went through. He was her hero.

But right now, he wasn't saving her from a broken heart.

No, he was helping it break. She didn't know what to say, what to think.

_Be strong Ginny._ She thought to herself, _you're going to have to wait, again_.

She was used to the waiting; she waited for everything and everyone. She was patient in most cases.

One thing that Ginny realized was that she was not patient in growing up. She wanted to grow up. But she had to wait, even though she didn't want to.

She was just Ginny Weasley, the Ron Weasley's little sister, the youngest Weasley, the only Weasley girl. She didn't have a name to call her own. She had to wait, until she could really shine. She waited.

She developed a crush, like normal girls do. However she had to develop a crush on the most untouchable guy known. She couldn't help it. In her mind, he was some what of a hero. Someone who would come one day and sweep her off her feet.

When she heard that her brother became best friends with her crush, she couldn't bear it. She was afraid of her actions around him, making her shy and a little clumsy.

She got mad with herself, frustrated really. She didn't know why her true self didn't show to him. The one where she has a voice and she would do what she wants. She waited for that part of her to shine. She waited for him to notice.

Finally, as most humans do, they get tired of waiting and do something about it. She tried to forget about him. Everything, he was clearly not interested in her and she'd just have to accept the truth. _It's the way of life, _she thought, _that's just how it turns out._

So, she went and tried her luck with other boys. However, she always waited for something more to happen from them. They were nothing really special to her, just a boyfriend, and a title really. But she didn't want that, she wanted to find something truly special about a relationship for someone. So she figured to wait.

So she waited.

Ginny, didn't want to wait for him anymore. She still did though. A small part of her hoped, wished, waited for that one day maybe he would look her way, and just look and admire her. Everything she done to make him notice, every single hour, day, year even she waited for him to notice.

And, finally he did. She won. Waiting paid off.

She couldn't believe it. It was simply unreal to her. That she finally got the guy of her dreams. The one she idolized since ever since she first heard of him. The one who she dearly loved, in more than one ways, ever since she met him. She finally won his heart.

She finally got him. He loved her, she loved him. It was perfect.

But, he had a burden. A heavy burden he had to carry. She thought of it to be somewhat of a curse. That affected everyone around him. But even though she knew this, she still loved him, even though that he was potentially dangerous to be around. She still loved him. She understood what he had to do. This is why it hurt her so bad.

She thought it to be unfair that he had to let go of her because he loved her too much.

She waited for him. She waited only for him. When she finally got him, it was no fair because he had to leave her. But, she still had him.

She had his heart now. She knows that he loves her. That he promised that he'll come back to her.

That is all she has though, his heart and a promise of return.

No matter how much she waited to grow up, Ginny always ended up feeling small or too young.

It wasn't fair.

Who had to wait for all those years?

Who had to give up on the one she love?

Ginevra Weasley did.

It wasn't fair at all.

She did every humanly possible thing she could do. She kept her hope, her faith.

_Be strong Ginny, You'll just have to wait again…_

She'll just have to wait. She'll wait. She'll need to understand what she knows now. She knows now that he loves her. That he'll come back to her. She'll just have to keep her hope and faith in him for now.

While he's out saving the world.


End file.
